Where popscicles shouldnt go!
by WildCat23
Summary: Its a hot summer day, when run walks in, sweaty and eating a popscicle. Yukio gets aroused and attacks his brother, using Rin beloved popscicles to do dirty things to his willing nii-san. Kinky ice play, intense sex between two brothers. Rated M for a reason! Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Rin sighed, opening the grocery bag, pulling out his favorite popscicles. He tore it open, his mouth watering as he bit into it, sweet icyness filling his mouth. He moaned his eyes closed as he swallowed. ''Hah, nothing beats the heat then a pirate popscicle.'' He exclaimed, rocking back into his chair. Yukio sighed, rolling hiseyes. ''Really nii-san, you should be doing your school work, not eating sweets.''

''Awww, come on Yukio! Its summer, we should be relaxing!" He said, sucking the stick clean, licking his lips afterward. Yukio leaned back in his chair, running a hand through his hair, the dark locks flashing. ''Relax? Nii-san, with the way your grades are, you can't. No matter how much you want to.''

Rin pouted, standing and walking over to his brother. ''Its not my fault that you teachers want to drown me in homework!" He said frustrated, his hands on his hips. Yukio smiled, glancing up and freezing. He licked his suddenly dry lips, desire punching low. Rins shirt was half undone, revealing smooth place skin, beads of sweat dripping down his chest and abdomen. His hair was tied back as he ranted on, the bluish locks sticking messily to his forehead.

''Yukio, are you listening?"Rin asked, his tail twitching behind him. Yukio jerked, his cheeks flushing. ''Yeah...'' He muttered, his fists clenched. Rin frowned, watching his brothers face redden. ''Hey are you alright?" He asked, walking forward and placing a hand on Yukios forehead. ''You feel a little feverish.''

Yukio gritted his teeth and suddenly grabbed his brother, pulling the older into his lap. 'Nii-san...'' Rin stiffened,his fingers cluthcing the other boys shoulders. ''Yukio, what is wr-'' he jolted, whimpering, his back archng as Yukio sucked his nipple, rolling it with his tongue. Yukio sucked the hard knub teasingly, rubbing his hands down his hips and back, stroking roughly.

Rin bucked, shaking as his brother grabbed his sensitive tail and pumped it, his palms rough. He mewled helplessly, his body trembling, his hips rocking as Yukio squeezed his tail, stroking the soft black fur. ''Yukio...its to hot to do this..'' he panted, his mouth parted, his tongue darting out to lick his dry lips.

Yukio suddenly stood and walked over to his bed, dropping Rin Onto the covers as he bent, picking up the grocery bag from the floor. ''Well, we do have some frozen popscicles...it might help you cool down.'' He said, ripping one open and sucking the top. Rin gasped, his eyes wide. ''W-What the hell are you going to do with that?!''He cried, scuttling backward.

Yukio smirked, his eyes hot. ''I'm going to cool you off of course.''

Wellets see what dirty fantasy you pull from this! I wonder what Yukio will do with run...well your going to find out in Tue next chapter. Hope you enjiy d this little teaser!()


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yukio smirked and crawled forward, his tongue darting out to lick the top of the popscicle. ''Come on nii-san, you did say you were hot.'' He taunted, his hand snaking out and grabbing his brothers foot.

Rin gasped, his eye wide. ''Yukio! Don't you-ahh!" He gasped, his body jerking as Yukio yanked on his ankle, pulling his body toward him. He flailed, his hips wiggling as his younger brother pinned him.

''oh come now, nii-san.'' He pleaded mockingly, slipping his glasses of his nose and throwing them onto the floor. ''I just want to have a little fun.''

''Fun!? What the hell do you mean fun'!?" He yelled, his eyes widening as Yukio tore off his clothes, throwing them behind his shoulder.

''Yes, fun. I hope you know what that means, because I'm about to give you a demonstration.'' He whispered, pulling off his shirt and leaning down, licking the shell of Rins ear.

He gasped, arching, his fingers clutching his younger brothers shoulders as he felt the coldness of ice pressed against his nipple. ''Yuki~ahh...s-stop, its to cold..'' He whined, shifting, his groin rubbing against Yukios crutch, a groan ripped from his throat as he felt his brothers hardness.

Yukio smirked, trailing his tongue up Rins neck. 'Cold? I thought you said you were hot?" He teased, his voice becoming rough as Rin jerked, rocking his hips.

''Shut up bastard. Its your~nyahh!" He cried, stiffening, clawing at Yukios back as he rubbed the popscicle along the head of his penis, cold liquid sliding down his shaft as he shuddered. ''Ahh!~Yuki! N-No, don't!"

Yukio licked his lips, staring down at his brother, his eyes heating as he Rin withered, panting. He slowly slid the tip of the popscicle down his brothers member,leaving a sticky trail along the soft skin of his dick.

Rin mewled loudly, biting his lip, his legs falling open as his twin teased him, bringing him closer to climax. ''Nghh...Yukio...'' he muttered, his body jerking as his brother suddenly swallowed him whole, the tip of his cock bumping the back of his throat.

''AHH! God! Deeper!please!" He whined, his voice breaking as he thrust his hips, shoving his length down his brothers throat. Yukio chuckled, the vibration shooting straight down Rins dick, causing his older twin to stiffen and cum.

''NYAH!Yuki-" he shouted, his body twisting as he filed Yukios mouth with cum, the bittersweet liquid sliding down his brothers throat as he swallowed.

Yukio leaned back, wiping his mouth, his lips turned up as he grinned. ''Mnnnn, nii-san, you taste so good.'' He whispered, watching as Rins cheeks flushed.

''S-Shut up!" He shouted, raising to his elbows. ''There you had your fun. Now let me up.'' He demanded, his eyes narrowing as Yukio pushed him back down.

''You thinkI'm done?'' Yukio asked, ''we still have some left.' He said, twirling the popscicle in front of Rins eyes. His brother flushed, panicking. ''What are you going to do with the rest of it?" He asked, wary, his eyes narrowed.

Yukio grinned, suddenly grabbing his brother andturning him onto his stomach. ''Like I said earlier. To cool you off.'' He replied, squeezing Rins hips and lifting his ass into the air.

Rin struggled, clawing at the bedsheets to get away. ''I swear to god, if you do what I thi-YUKIO! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!" He screamed, jolting as his brother rubbed his entrance with the tip of the popscicle, slowly pushing it inside him.

Yukio groaned, watching as he thrust in shallowly, Rins ass squeezing as he pushed deeper. ''Ah! You bastard! Get th-'' he suddenly froze, his mouth falling open as he screamed, his back arching.

''Ah!~nyahh! Yukio! There! Harder!" He demanded, rocking his hips, his vision going white as his brother jabbed at his prostate, sweet liquid sliding from his ass.

Yukio grinned, grabbing Rins buttt cheeks and spreading it with one hand, his eyes narrowing when he slammed the popscicle inside, ripping a scream from his brothers lips.

''PLEASE!~yuki!"Rin whined, his claws ripping the bedsheets, his tail wrapping around Yukios arm and tugging him closer. ''I need you inside me! Please! YUKIO"

Yukio stiffened and groaned, ripping the melted popscicle form his brothers ass, smirking when he saw that there was none left. ''Well, I guess you were right...you were really hot. '' he muttered, licking up Rins crack, moaning when he taste the sweet flavor of blueberry.

Rin jerked, panting, his body heating as he felt Yuki lick his hole, his legs spreading farther as he moaned. ''Hurry...'' he whispered, arching his body, his eyes squeezed shut when Yukio pressed against his entrance and slid inside.

''God, your so tight...'' he hissed, clutching his brothers hips as he suddenly slammed inside, stopping when his brother gasped in pain.

''You alright?" He panted, stilling, shuddering when Rins ass squeezed. His brother nodded, groaning, his muscles stretching as Yukio filled him, his dick throbbing inside him.

'Yes, just go slow.'' He said, his voice husky. His twin clenched his teeth and thrust his hip, driving forward, sticky sweetness coating his shaft as he slowly pulled out.

Rin gasped, his body trembling as Yukio filled him, the tip of his penis suddenly jabbing into his prostate. He shouted hoarsly, jerking, his hips thrusting back as he stated to ride his brothers cock, sweat glistening on his skin.

Yukio grunted, growing larger asRin fucked himself, withering and panting as he drove into his prostate over and over. ''Damn, Rin...'' he muttered, his fingers digging into his twins hips as his movements became erratic and hurried.

''Yukio~so deep!" He cried, rocking, his vision blurring as he came. ''AHH! Yuki!" He yelled, his hips jerking, his ass clamping down on Yukios thick member.

Yukio groaned, shuddering, cum filling his brothers hole as he climaxed, his fingers bruising his brothers hips as he kept thrusting, riding out his orgasm.

They collapsed, limp, the bed creaking as they fell. Yukio grunted, slowly pulling out, grinning when his older brother whimpered. He suddenly glanced down and smirked, licking his lips as he watched cum and met led ice dripple from his brothers hole.

He grabbed his brothers hips and turned him over, lifting rins leg as he hardened. ''You want to go onto the next round, or do you want another demonstration?

...school the next day.

''Thank you, sensei!" The class shouted, ripping into the treat the teacher had handed out.

''Hey,Rin, don't you want one? I thought these where your favorite.'' Sheimi said, staring at Rins flushed face. Rin clenched his teeth, pushing away the popscicle that the girl tried to hand to him. ''I don't want one is all.'' He said, crossing his arms and lancing up at yukio beneath his lashes.

''Nii-san. Whywon't you have one?'' He asked, leaning back into his chair, his eyes heated.

Rin sputtered, blushing, remembering all the ways a popscicle shouldn't be used for. ''I-I don't want one!'' He shouted, running out the door, the class shocked into silence s he ran away.

Yukio smirked, golding hishands into his lap, his eyes unfocused a his thoughts turned o the gutter. ''I wonder...what could I do with a lollipop.'' He muttered, smiling devishly as he sucked n a poscicle.

He grinned, his mind full of Rins named body and the sounds of pleasure coming from his throat. ''Mmnn, can't wait to go shopping...'''

...

Whew! Done, how did you guys like itI've always wanted to write something like this down. So I did!XD please review! I'm begging,!


End file.
